Susan Lucci
| DOB=December 23, 1946 | birthplace=Scarsdale, New York, USA | DOD= | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005166/}}Susan Lucci is one of the main actors of Devious Maids, portraying the role of Genevieve Delatour. Biography 'Early Life' Susan Lucci was born in Scarsdale, New York, to parents Jeanette and Victor Lucci. Her father is Italian, and her mother is French and Swedish. She attended Garden City High School in Garden City, New York, graduating in 1964. She then attended Marymount College and graduated with a BA degree in drama in 1968. 'Career' 'All My Children' Lucci is best known for appearing as Erica Kane on the ABC television soap opera All My Children, from January 16, 1970 to September 23, 2011. Lucci was nominated for the Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series Emmy for her work on All My Children almost every year since 1978. When Lucci did not win the award after several consecutive nominations, her image in the media began to be lampooned, as she became notoriously synonymous with never winning an Emmy. NBC's Saturday Night Live exploited this by asking her to host an episode, where her monologue parodied the cast, crew, and even stagehands carrying Emmys of their own in her presence. In addition, she appeared in a 1989 television commercial for the sugar substitute Sweet One, intended to portray her as the opposite of her villainess character, yet throwing one of Erica Kane's characteristic tantrums, shouting "11 years without an Emmy! What does a person have to do around here to get an Emmy?" After 18 failed nominations, she finally won in 1999. When presenter Shemar Moore announced Lucci's name, stating "the streak is over," the audience erupted in a standing ovation, lasting several minutes. As Lucci took to the stage, cameras caught All My Children co-stars Kelly Ripa and Marcy Walker weeping openly, along with long-time supporter, actress and television host Rosie O'Donnell. Actor Ingo Rademacher was seen bowing in the aisles and talk show host Oprah Winfrey rushing the stage cheering from the wings. When ABC canceled All My Children on April 14, 2011, after 41 years on the air, Lucci said in an interview: "It's been a fantastic journey. I've loved playing Erica Kane and working with Agnes Nixon and all the incredible people involved with All My Children. I'm looking forward to all kinds of new and exciting opportunities." On July 7, 2011, Prospect Park acquired the licensing rights of All My Children to continue the series on the Web. Lucci publicly criticized ABC Daytime president Brian Frons over the cancellation of All My Children in the epilogue of her upcoming book called All My Life. On September 18, 2011, in an interview with Mo Rocca on CBS Sunday Morning, she revealed that she hadn't decided yet if she would continue with All My Children after its run on ABC. 'Primetime Television, Stage, Hosting and Film' Lucci has appeared in a number of television shows and television films. In 1982 she appeared in a cameo in the comedy film Young Doctors in Love. In 1986 she played the role of Darya Romanoff in the Golden Globe- and Emmy Award-winning TV movie Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna. In 1990—1991, she began a series of guest spots on the nighttime soap opera Dallas. She hosted NBC's Saturday Night Live in October of that year; in one skit, she appeared as Erica Kane competing on a game show. In 1995, Lucci appeared in the Lifetime television film Ebbie. This film was an updated version of A Christmas Carol. Lucci played a Scrooge-like department store owner visited by Marley and the three ghosts on Christmas. In 2004, she appeared a guest star in two episodes of the ABC comedy series Hope & Faith. In 1999, she played in the revival of Irving Berlin's musical Annie Get Your Gun. Michael Logan of TV Guide said, "Susan Lucci didn't just take Great White Way by storm: she took it by tornado, hurricane and tsunami, too." In summer 2010, she appeared as herself in the TV Land sitcom Hot in Cleveland. In February 2011 and 2012, Lucci re-appeared on the television series Hot in Cleveland playing Susan Lucci, the arch rival of Wendie Malick's character. She returned to the show in an episode Life with Lucci at February 1, 2012. She appeared of Gloria Estefan's music video "Hotel Nacional" in February, 2012. She guest starred on multi-episodes in the sixth season Lifetime drame series Army Wives. Lucci will host and narrate Deadly Affairs, a new prime-time series airing on Investigation Discovery in 2012. 'Dancing with the Stars' Lucci competed in Season 7 of Dancing with the Stars with dance partner Tony Dovolani. Lucci said that Dancing had asked her to appear before, but she had turned it down, in part, because of the travel it would have required of her (at the time Dancing taped in Los Angeles while All My Children taped in New York). Lucci later changed her mind, in part, because of the experience of fellow All My Children star Cameron Mathison, who finished fifth in season 5. She was voted off the show on November 5, 2008, finishing sixth in the competition. 'Personal Life' Lucci has been married since September 13, 1969 to Austrian businessman Helmut Huber. They are the parents of soap opera actress Liza Huber (b. February 1975), a fellow actress, and Andreas Huber, an aspiring professional golfer. She became a grandmother when her daughter, Liza, gave birth on December 23, 2006 — Lucci's 60th birthday. The baby was named Royce Alexander. Liza gave birth to Lucci's second grandchild, Brendan, on August 16, 2008 and her third grandchild, Hayden Victoria on March 23, 2011. Lucci is a registered Republican. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 108 01.png BTS 110 04.png BTS 111 03.png BTS 112 01.png BTS 112 02.png BTS 112 03.png BTS 113 07.png BTS 113 08.png BTS 301 01.png BTS 402 01.png BTS 408 01.png External Links *Official Facebook page *Official Instagram account *Official Twitter account *Official Website Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast